1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a device to be used in the game known as "POOL" or "BILLIARDS". It is used to indicate the point on the cushion of a pool table that a ball needs to strike in order to rebound into a specific pocket, or in order to rebound into a specific ball to drive that ball into a specific pocket. The tool is designed to be a learning aid for those people interested in developing their skill at rebound shots in the game of pool or billiards.
The game of pool is a game of skill which is developed over time with practice. One learns to be able to hit a ball into another ball with a cue stick, and send it into a pocket. Many of these shots require the player to successfully rebound the ball off a cushion and into the ball that is to enter the pocket, or to hit the ball, commonly referred to as the cue ball, into the ball that is to enter the pocket at such an angle as to cause it to rebound off a cushion and into the pocket. These shots, known as "bank shots", are most difficult to master. The reason being that no two shots are exactly the same. Each time a person attempts a bank shot and fails, the shot has disappeared and cannot easily be analyzed. Compounded with this problem is the fact that a bank shot is an angle shot. Once a ball leaves the cushion that it has been caused to strike, and moves in a direction at a degree that was not intended, the distance that it travels before contacting another ball or cushion largely determines how far "off" the bank shot might be. This creates a distorted view of the inaccuracy of the unsuccessful bank shot, and relieves the player of the ability to learn from his mistakes. It is therefore beneficial for the player to have the ability to see in advance of attempting a bank shot, where on the cushion the ball must rebound in order for the shot to be made. And for that purpose I have invented the Cue Ball Accurate Rebound Tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a well known fact that a cue ball will leave a cushion at the same angle at which it strikes the cushion. The distance to or from that cushion is not relevant. Only where the ball is, where it must end up, and then where on the cushion that same angle is located.
Numerous prior art devices have been devised to aid a player in improving his skill in shooting pool. The following references display forms of devices whereby a ball rebound point is determined for banking a ball off of the table cushion and thus into a designated pocket. Reference, 2,537,228, (MATSON) displays a ball rebound angle, indicator having a pair of rigid arms pivotally attached to a member for connecting the apparatus to a rail of a pool table. The reference, 3,463,593 (HORAN) shows a protractor shaped device made in the form of a curved mirror and having a plurality of equally spaced graduation for aligning a ball with a ball rebound spot located on a cushion with a designated pocket. Although these references do tend to address the solution to a problem in which I am proposing, the manner of aligning a ball for rebounding from a predetermined spot on a table cushion and into a designated pocket as the reference disclose is in no way seen to be compatible to the new apparatus which I have invented and disclosed herein.